1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combining apparatus for engaging a pair of fastener stringers of continuous length with each other, the fastener stringers having been processed in a state of being separate from each other while being conveyed in their longitudinal directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
When fastener stringers are combined together by passing their respective fastener element trains through guide grooves, if members other than fastener elements, such as stops, have already been formed on the stringers, these stops may obstruct the passage of the fastener element trains through the guide grooves. In order to overcome such a disadvantage, a fastener stringer combining apparatus has heretofore been known (such as that disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Publication No. 40762/1982; Publication Date: Aug. 30, 1982) in which an outer guide member located at the junction of the guide grooves is made resiliently movable in the outward direction whereby, when the stops are passed, the outer guide member is pushed by the stops in such a manner as to move outwardly, thereby allowing the passage of the stops. In the case of the above-described fastener stringer combining apparatus, however, the guide section inconveniently obstructs the passage of the stops in the backward direction, that is, the direction which is opposite to the above. It is, therefore, not possible to employ such an apparatus when it is necessary to move the stringers in the backward direction in relation to the processing of the stringers. In such a case, consequently, it is disadvantageously necessary to feed the stringers to a subsequent step in a manufacturing process without combining them together.